


Anything is Fine

by Rumoris



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoris/pseuds/Rumoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing his exam and postponing a date in order to complete the semester, Alpha has to bear the consequences of his choices. Silent treatment from an angry boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything is Fine

Attending to that exam was a hellish nightmare. He _was_ sure about his own abilities and knowledge, but the moment he sat down in front of the teacher and they started talking about the Byzantine Empire; its politics and culture, the teacher started asking questions, throwing him off the topic with each seemingly random sentence. Alpha ended up being completely confused by the professor and barely managed to say anything about his topic, ending the exam with failure.

Thanks to the university, he was used to failures. Even for a honour student like he, this professor was worse than any inspecting officer from the old war movies he used to watch with his groupmates. But everyone had to make at least one honorary failure to earn a better mark than E. The only fact that bothered him without any break was the date he saw when he logged in to the school's system to sign up for his next exam.

It was right after Christmas. The 25th to be exact. Eventhough it wasn't a national holiday, he had to change his plans due to it. According to the original strategy, Alpha wanted to spend the evening with Fei, but with his part-time job in the morning, and the exam on the following day, he started to think that they should postpon the whole outing in the city to another day. Problems have started when he tried to share the great news with Fei. After hearing his short, but rather insightful explanation his roomie became distant, "So?"

"Just postpone everything to the 25th," Alpha repeated the last sentence. He sat on his own bed, while Fei was reading his notes what he managed to spread around the room. He hadn't even bothered looking up after Alpha'd greeted him with a flat voice, stating that they have to change everything.

Silence.

"Look, Fei…"

"I won't understand it. You've promised me, Alpha! Promised me one freaking day in our exam week, and this day was Christmas! Not the night after your exam!"

"I know."

"So?" Fei raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Alpha couldn't answer. In his opinion, while Fei had the right to be angry with him, he'd chosen wisely so there was nothing to argue about. The silence became more suffocating in the room as Fei went back to his notes.

And thus, they haven't spoken for the rest of the night and no matter how many times Alpha glanced over Fei's side, the youth was showing him his back, green locks falling over the pillow. It was a rare sight considering how Fei usually ended up in his bed, cuddling closer to him searching for tranquillity. And Alpha had to admit, after the two semesters they've spent together like this, Fei not being next to him felt like a real torture (and a form of punishment) even if he would never admit it openly.

If he had to write a damage report, then the rating of today's process would contain the following: Hopelessly Ruined.

::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

On the day of Christmas Eve, Fei continued his silent punishment. He walked in the bathroom with a straight face just to wash his teeth while Alpha was showering behind him. Alpha in all his naked glory seemed to go unnoticed. He greeted him with an irritated groan, but neither of them spoke a word to each other until Fei started searching for his scarf few hours later.

Alpha tried to focus on his studies, memorizing each date again as fast as he could, so he had free-time in the evening, but Fei's sudden rummaging made him nervous. Not because it prevented him from studying, but because he was afraid that Fei will go to Chet and never return to their dorm. or at least not until the end of their exam month.

"Fei," he tried calling out for the boy, but the youth ignored him, silently folding the purple scarf around his neck. It was Alpha's, but this wasn't his main concern now. "When will you come home?"

"None of your business."

"Fei, please-" before he could finish his roommate slammed the door, leaving Alpha alone with his notes. He found himself staring at the paragraph dealing with Theodosius the first, but his mind was unable to focus on the text. He meaninglessly surveyed the book before reaching for his phone to start calling his friends. With some luck he managed to call Einamu who was excitedly preparing for the evening. _His_ evening.

Needless to say he was not really eager to be Alpha's errand boy, but decided to help him, still.

With the help of Einamu (and Reiza) Alpha felt like he still had some chance to make things right. Thanks to his friends' help he had the afternoon for his studies and probably, if Fei didn't run away from town with his groupmate, they could spend the evening together without Mistrat and Mohamed haunting his thoughts.

::::::::::: :::::::::::

The more Fei walked around in the town, the worse he felt. He really regretted being a moron and acting like a stuck-up kid all morning. Alpha always tried to do his best, even if he wasn't really into the lovey-dovey side of relationships and everything required careful plannings in their life. As for Christmas? Alpha had promised him a nice evening, just the two of them, probably eating something sweet at one of the cafés at the campus' town. But no one could've calculated something like failing on an exam. Not even Alpha.

"You know, you should apologize to him." Chet told him though the phone.

He was sitting at a fastfood restaurant, taking a whiff from his fizzy drink. It tasted horrible. he hoped something new would easy his suffering, but tarragon flavoured soft drink was not the best choice. He felt nauseous.

"Yeah."

Or was it his nerve?

"Hey Fei, what happened to your confidence?" the youth tried to cheer up brokenhearted groupmate. "Has it gone to a vacation, currently sipping away his tea of anger in the deep mines of self-pity, or what?"

"I told you, it's not like that."

Chet on the other side of the line started to annoy Fei a lot. He was a good friend from high-school, but this didn't mean he had the right to speak like Saryuu did. He expected a better reaction from him, though. Like, comforting him for being a terrible boyfriend? After all, hurting him for the smallest mistakes was always Saryuu's job.

But then again, Chet was right. He had to make things right because no matter how much it hurt is pride, it wasn't Alpha's fault that they had to cancel their plans.

::::::::::: :::::::::::

Fei thought everything would be alright, at least for today. He goes back to the dorm, apologizes to Alpha and life will go on like it always does.

How wrong he was…

When he arrived back, only the dark room greeted him. He glanced over Alpha's bed, but the roommate was absent. Fei tried to connect the pieces again and again, but the only thing he could think of is Alpha leaving him for good and spending the evening with his friends. It would be logical, after all from the two of them, Fei was more problematic and probably Einamu and Kuosu meant better company for the likes of Alpha.

Yet, the books and notes were still scattered around Alpha's desk, probably meaning that they have avoided each other in the dorms. The lack of messages bothered him a lot, but when he was about to leave for Einamu's room in hope that his boyfriend just left to visit his groupmate, his eyes met Alpha's.

They stood there in silence as if they didn't know what to say. Fei's gaze moved from Alpha's face to his hands. He was holding a white plastic bag with some kind of box in it.

"I thought you've left me."

Alpha replied slowly, "You know that I would never do that."

He handed Fei the plastic bag. Looking disinterested the youth only gave him a nod, but when he peeked inside the bag, his eyes met with the richly decorated box from one of the confectioneries in town.

"But… I thought you had to study?"

"So I asked Einamu to get one for us," Alpha answered Fei's question. When he put his arm around the smaller student's shoulder and pulled him near, he felt a sigh.

"I'm stupid."

No matter how shameful it was, Fei had to admit this.

"Hmm. I think then, I might be the same," Alpha said seriously then he let go of Fei. He wore a tiny smile as he guided them to the desk and made room for the box. It appeared that he didn't even had to say a word, Fei started to unbox the present on his own revealing a really small strawberry cake, cut to slices, a pair of plastic forks and plates placed underneath it.

"It looks great!"

Fei's eyes shone with happiness. Probably they won't do anything significant today, but Alpha did his best to lift his mood.

"Sorry for being a major pain in the ass."

Given how many times Fei had fallen prey to misunderstandings with his boyfriend, all Alpha could do was to hum as a way of forgiveness.

Alpha was about to plant a kiss on those lips, just to take advantage of the atmosphere, but Fei went ahead crashing their lips together while tiptoeing closer to Alpha. After an act like this it was completely normal for them to stumble backward from the momentum, inevitably causing Alpha to sit down on the edge of his bed, catching Fei in mid-falling. That boy just won't slow down for a moment, does he?

"Thanks." he grinned shifting himself to a better position of Alpha's lap giving his roommate a small kiss.

This time there was no stumbling included and Alpha had soon found himself completely lost in those jade eyes, blindly pulling Fei closer to him as he gently stroked the youth's back. After a few minutes, his hands slowly found their way to Fei's nape, playing with the long strands of hair, curling them around his finger then letting them go. However this act made Fei bolder too. And soon he followed the same gesture, sliding his arms around Alpha's waist as he slowly inched closer and closer with each small kiss.

However the first time he let out a soft moan Fei pulled back, ending the moment as if he had done something wrong.

"You still have some work to do tomorrow, right?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly, sweeping away the stray strands from Alpha's eyes.

"And I was about to invite you to a make-up date tomorrow." Alpha nodded.

"No one said the date _end_ s when we get home." Fei seemed to think through their plans. "But today, I'll give you a break from anything relationship related." he teased Alpha, pushing the youth's nose with his index finger.

Alpha gave a pained grimace, but when he wanted to protest, he stopped himself. Fei decided to join the game dictated by the university, so the least he could do is to play along and bear the consequences of cancelling a date.


End file.
